


Talk between adventures

by DollViking



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollViking/pseuds/DollViking
Summary: Inquisitor Emily Lavellan teases Dorian about his relationship with The Bull.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 9





	Talk between adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short little thing and decided to post it, because I love these guys and have nothing else finished.

“So. The Iron Bull, huh?”

Dorian glanced at the shadow looming over him. For how small she was in size, Emily sure could block out a lot of the sunshine he was enjoying.

“I reckon the news have reached you then.”

She sat down on the ground next to him, fixing her attention on the mage.

“I could say that it came out of the blue, but between you and me, I have to admit that Bull’s flirting is a bit too obvious to ignore. Also, the way you two keep staring at each other’s hindquarters doesn’t help either. I might have been clueless in my romantic endeavours, but that doesn’t mean I’m completely blind, Dorian.”

The necromancer cursed as he sat up from where he was laying, flicking molecule-sized pieces of dust from his shoulders.

“Vishante kaffas, that oaf has no idea what discretion is, does he? One would have thought that life as a Ben-Hassrath and a mercenary would make more stealthier in his private affairs, but I guess not then.”

“Well, shame on you for having preconceptions about him. Maybe he just wants to live up to how gaudy you are. Where he to find any dawn stone armor, I’m sure that amount of pink would direct any and all attention to him.”

Emily snickered as her friend buried his face in his hands, groaning. She put a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look up.

“In any case, I’m happy for you guys. Both of you deserve having a stable thing to fall back on in this chaotic shite we call life.”

He smiled and shrugged of her hand.

“I’m grateful, really. Both for you and for the Bull.”

They sat and talked until the sun reached the horizon, when Dorian muffled a yawn with the back of his hand and stood up.

“By any means, I require my beauty sleep. Come, let’s head back to camp. I’m sure the oaf has bored himself to death without us.”

Emily followed him, but not without elbowing him in the side.

“Just try not to keep the rest of us awake with your _beauty sleep_ , okay?”

She smirked as Dorian shook his head and they walked back to their tents. Whatever happens, he had his best friends by his side: Corypheus had no idea what a team he was facing.


End file.
